Smile
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Reid Garwin is in love but the lady of his heart isn't who she wants. Watch Ipswich's player get his heart broken for the first time.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or concepts. I also do not own any of the lyrics in this story.

* * *

Summary: This songfic is based on a storyline going on for my Reid character at a RPG that I am currently in. The gist of it is that Reid has been in love with Gabriella for a while now. He gets the surprise of his life when she shows up at Nicky's with Tyler.

* * *

Reid leaned over the billiards table, aiming to take the next shot that would pocket him three hundred from Abbott. His eyes diverted from his target when he saw the familiar form of Gabby. He felt something inside him break when he saw Tyler walk in next, wrapping an arm around her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The one girl he'd give anything to have with his friend. Caleb and Pogue were giving him sympathetic glances. They knew about how he felt.

"Your bud steal your girl, Garwin? Guess you ain't as BIG as you thought." Abbott tormented. Reid growled, his eyes turning black for split second as he punched the jock. Abbott was knocked back, his nose now a bloody mess. Reid grabbed his coat and keys, waving off Nicky who was yelling for him to leave. He didn't care at that moment. Nothing mattered to him right then and there. He brushed by Tyler, who tried to stop him. "Don't,Baby boy. Just don't."

Caleb tried to stop the blonde, seeing that much hurt in him was staggering. He had Used on Abbot and out in the open. He should reem him but Caleb had a feeling the guy was already suffering too much.

Reid stomped off outside. The thoughts raced through his head. He remembered the day he had met her. She had him hooked from the very first day. Since then he would find excuses just to be near her.

"_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile"_

He felt something catch in his throat. Who would have thought there'd be a day when a girl would break Reid Garwin's heart. He groaned as he saw Gabby run after him. "What,Gabby?" He kept it simple.

Her eyes pled with him to understand. "Reid, Please try to understand. Me and Tyler. It just happened."

"_But your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh it lasted for a while"_

He looked back at her, the hurt in his eyes. "He's my best friend, Gabs." It never occurred to him that Tyler might like her even in the slightest. "I thought after the other night.."

Gabby looked near tears. "I know and I'm sorry. Getting between the two of you is the last thing I wanted to do. I kept help it." Tyler was there now, looking on. He looked devastated. Obviously the boys must have told him what was going on.

"_I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone gotta let'em go"_

Reid knew if he wanted he could bust this up before its started, demand that Tyler leave her alone but something in him couldn't do it. He could see how Tyler felt. It was in his eyes. He felt an actual pain inside his chest. So this is what it felt to have someone break your heart. Damn it sucked. "Its ok, Gabby. I'll be alright with this but if e hurts you , I'll break his legs." He gave her the signature Garwin grin.

"_So I'm gonna smile_

_Cause I wanna make you happy_

_Laugh_

_So you can't see me cry_

_I'm gonna let you go style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile"_

Gabby smiled, wiping at the unshed tears threatening to drop. Tyler knew it wasn't so simple. Reid was bowing out, something he thought he'd never see him do. It hurt that this had caused so much between them. Reid was his brother, his best friend.

"Go on, you two. I need a smoke. Go have some fun." He shooed them off. He pecked Gabs on the cheek, having to close his eyes to stem off the words he wanted so badly to say. That couldn't happen. Reid swallowed down the hurt as he watched them walk back into Nicky's hand in hand.

"_Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for good bye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it does'nt matter why  
give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me"_

Caleb had been standing at the corner, watching to see if he would have to interfere. What had happened shocked him. Reid gave her up for Tyler and for Gabby. He didn't give Reid much credit. There was more to the blonde than he knew obviously. Seeing her with Tyler had to hurt. He knew how much he wanted to be with Gabby but sometimes such things aren't possible.

Reid smoked his cigarette in silence the memories playing in his mind.

Being in Gabby's dorm room that night. How she felt when the kissed her. That smile she gave him. The way her eyes lit up when she looked at him. That lovely face that always took his breath away, looking at him like he mattered for once. Her warm body hugged against his that night when she told him goodnight.

"_I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage  
Laugh,  
so you wont see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go Style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna  
Smile"_

A lone tear fell down his face, one he would not let anyone see. He hoped and prayed what he did was the right would be good to her. Chance are he would screw it up some kind of way and end up hurting her. Yeah he did the right thing. As bad as it hurt, Tyler and Gabby deserved to be happy.

* * *

**AN: This idea ame to me when writing for a rpg. Reid is a player and a creep but he cares alot for Tyler. I always thought if it came right down to it. He would give up anything to see his brother happy. Please review. **


End file.
